Kiss It Better
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "Ow I think you just gave me a paper cut." Dino said as he looked at his left hand index finger. "So." Hibari said wondering what the heck is he supposed to do now.


**Title:** Kiss It Better

**Summary:** "Ow I think you just gave me a paper cut." Dino said as he looked at his left hand index finger. "So." Hibari said wondering what the heck is he supposed to do now.

**Note:** I'm almost almost almost half way there I'm feeling good now nothing's gonna get in the way and if fanfiction gets rid of these stories then that's sooo gonna get in my way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY!

The weather outside is horrible. Well, it wasn't that bad it was just freezing and it was a wet day since it's been raining for about three days. At least the news people said it would get better by Sunday. Which is bad since the week had only started today.

The head perfect didn't mind since he's just sitting in his Discipline Committee room. He sat in his black rolling chair with a mug filled with hot chocolate and Hibird on his head sleeping. Hibari smiled everything was calm and at peace.

He took a sip of the hot chocolate and placed the mug down as he closed his eyes to relax even more. All the days stress was not there it was like someone came in and took care of everything for Hibari.

"Everything is just perfect." Hibari said as he smiled once again and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he heard a slam coming from a door that belong to his Discipline Committee room. He looked at the door in a glare as Hibird flew off of his head. The person that he didn't feel like seeing today or ever in his life just came in the door and walked inside his room.

"Kyoya!" Dino shouted as happy as ever. He walked in the room and smiled at Hibari. While the perfect just twitched at his name being shouted out by that kind of happiness. Dino walked closer to Hibari.

"Kyoya! My favorite student how are you?" He shouted once more as Hibari looked away from Dino. The perfect just ignored him and took another sip from his hot chocolate. Once he did that he glared at him. Dino just took a seat which was place right in front of the others desk. "Don't have to be so cold to me." He said as he smiled and looked at Hibari.

"What are you doing here bucking horse?" (A/N: Did I get that right?) Hibari asked as he drank again from his mug. "Oi I flew all the way from Italy just to have the cold shoulder!" The man shouted as he pouted and crossed his arms. "No body told you to come over here." Hibari said as he looked at him and took another sip of the delicious treat.

"Can you at least pour me a cup of whatever you drinking." Hibari looked at him and said three simple words. "Do it yourself." He smirked as he drank more of the chocolate warming himself up for this day. "Fine." Dino said as he got up and walked over to a small desk across the room. He picked up one of the plastic cups and walked over the Hibari's desk as he picked up the metal water holder type thing and started pouring the chocolate inside his own cup carefully.

Hibari eyed him. "If you spill even one drop of that chocolate. I'll bite you to death." Now that's one threat Dino didn't want hanging over his head. "Kyoya! What's the point of me doing this if you know I'm going to mess up!" The man shouted as he moved in the same time. That movement touched the cup and made it fall on the perfects desk spilling the warm treat all over the skylark's paper work.

Hibari only could look at the paper work all covered in the hot chocolate making it look all stick and dirty. "Kyoya I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean to..." Dino looked at the shocked skylark. Hibari didn't even looked at Dino. All his focus was with his paper worked.

"Kyoya are you aright? You starting to scare...ow!" Dino held on to his head as he got hit by the tonfa. "You clumsy horse!" Hibari shouted his voice covered in anger as he started to swing his tonfas in the air trying to get a hit on the horse.

Before Hibari could do that, Dino pulled out his whip and grabbed a hold of both of the perfects wrist hold them together. Dino started holding on to the whip for his dear life.

"Look how about this I'll rewrite it." Dino smiled and said trying to get the young boy not to kill him. "How can you rewrite this if you don't know what I have written in the first place!" Hibari shouted. The hose now was scared. He had never heard Hibari shout at people in his life.

"Okay you have a point right there." The horse said as he heard the growl come from the skylark. The perfect glared at him and he started getting lose from his capture.

"Look you tell me all that you wrote down and I'll write it out for you." Dino smiled and held on tighter to the whip making sure the grip on Hibari's wrist was nice and tight. Hibari stopped moving and started thinking about it. Dino prayed inside his mind that this idea would work.

"Alright but if this idea better work and if it doesn't I'll..."

"I know I know you'll bite me to...ow!" Dino said in pain as he noticed that Hibari got lose from the whip. "Death." Hibari said as he hit him again on Dino's head with the tonfa.

"Ow! Alright Kyoya. Just take it easy and hand me a pen and some paper." Dino asked as he sat down once he was finished rubbing his head. Hibari got the items and threw them at Dino. "Ow I think you just gave me a paper cut." Dino said as he looked at his left hand index finger. "So." Hibari said wondering what the heck is he supposed to do now.

"Kiss it." Dino said. "When you write all of this down, I'll kiss it." Hibari said as he started walking towards his rolling chair. "You promise?" Dino asked as Hibari sat down and glared at him. "Okay then I'll take that as a promise." Hibari smirked as he sat back on his rolling chair and looked at him.

"Alright let's start. Dino got ready to write. "Ready when you are." Hibari smirked more." Horse, I will not slow down and you have to keep up and spell everything right. If I have to recheck it myself and see that there is one miss spelled word I'll kill you with my own two hands." Dino started sweating and breathing hard.

"Let's start." He shouted trying to get out of this topic and thick air. "You dare to order me around?" Hibari asked as he started glaring at him. "I'm sorry Kyoya! Please don't bite me to death!" Dino said holding up the sheet of paper as some sort of shield. Hibari only smirked evilly. "That's more like it." Dino got back to his writing position. Once Hibari started talking he wrote as fast as he could just to keep up with him.

After ten minutes of writing and Dino running around to get more paper and keeping track on what Hibari had to say.

"Now, it's 3:48,and the school is cleared." Dino finished writing that down and smiled at Hibari. "That's it Kyoya?" He asked as Hibari looked at him and said yes. Dino smiled and stood up as he walked to Hibari on his left side. "What is it horse?" Hibari asked as he stood up as while coming face to face with the older man.

"Kiss it." Dino ordered as he held out his left hand index finger. Hibari sighed and looked at him. "Don't tell people I did this or I'll bite you to death." He growled as he leaned forward and kisses the finger. All Dino did was smiled as he felt warm lips on his finger. Hibari pulled away from the luck finger and looked at Dino.

"Thanks." The man said as he put his hand down right back to his side. Hibari sat down and did a hump noise. Dino smiled as he had one thought to end the day.

'Maybe I should get hurt more often.'


End file.
